This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Bone damage and/or bone loss can occur, for example, due to disease, trauma, and/or birth defects. Bone implants or augments can be used to repair such damaged bone. Bone augments are often manufactured from metal and have a permanent shape and size, thereby providing only limited restoration of bone stock. A bone augment that can be completely remodeled into bone over time and be modified intraoperatively would be desirable.